


Bits and Pieces

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://smilingeridan.tumblr.com/post/41519397441">this picture</a> andmy desire for more fic with Jade being awesome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://smilingeridan.tumblr.com/post/41519397441) andmy desire for more fic with Jade being awesome.

Davesprite is crying against your shoulder.

You don't know what to say.

So you don't say anything.

His wing is bleeding.

The orange trail of droplets hurts you to see, forcing you to walk carefully.

You have to get him to safety.

You're the only one who can.

Rose and alpha Dave are somewhere else.

The denizens are too big and unwieldy to be able to handle his relatively tiny frame.

And John would just suck at it.

He's entirely insensitive to the emotions of others.

You can almost hear him needling and poking and prodding.

Davesprite can't take that.

Not right now.

He likes to pretend that he's so tough, but he's really not.

He never has been.

You're so focused on Davesprite, how much he needs you right now, that you miss a protruding tile and stumble.

His claws dig in, tearing at your hair and destroying your hood.

You don't complain.

"I'm sorry."

His voice is a pathetic whimper against your neck.

You shake your head, nuzzling his face.

"It's ok.  Don't worry about anything."

"Thank you.  Thank you so much."

"Shh, it's ok.  Everything's ok."

"I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"It's ok, I promise."

"I wish I was more like Bro."

"I don't."

He freezes, going tense in your embrace.

"Your Bro is nowhere near as cool as you."

He laughs bitterly against your shoulder, relaxing again.

"You're the only one who thinks that."

"So what?  I have five planets in my sylladex.  I'm like a god.  What I think MATTERS, and I think that there is no way your Bro could ever be as cool, as strong, as kind, as compassionate, as creative, and as fucking AWESOME as you. I think he knows it, and I think that's why he decided that protecting you was more important than surviving that fight with Bec Noir."

You've finally reached the safety of your bedroom, where you sit on your bed, holding Davesprite in your lap.

You press a small kiss to his temple.

"So when you start thinking horrible things about yourself, remember that I'm an honest-to-god, well, GOD, and I think you're awesome."

Davesprite lifts his face to offer you a teary smile.

"That's so weak, Harley."

He leans close, his orange shades a scant inch from your glasses, his gaze intense.

"But thanks for trying."

You take the initiative and kiss him.

He melts into you, so fragile and delicate in your arms, tasting of salty tears and sadness.

When you pull away, his mouth is hanging open with shock, faintly curved up at the corners.

"You're welcome."

You turn your attention to his injured wing.

You're part sprite, like him, so you know exactly what needs to be done to begin the reparations, and exactly how you can help.

In a few hours, John will find you, and he will have all kinds of truly stupid things to say, Davesprite will pretend he's the most aloof coolkid to grace the planet, and you will play dumb, because they need you to be their innocent.

But for right now, Davesprite is your innocent, and you are his hero.

You never expected it.

You'd never give it up.


End file.
